The Edge of Darkness
by Malady Pond
Summary: "Victor, I owe you my life." Long ago, in Latveria, Victor von Doom saved a young girl from the darkness. Can she return the favour?
1. Prologue

_This story is a collaboration between Malady Pond and Calixa Cochrane. It picks up soon after the events of Fantastic Four (2005) and ignores the events of Rise of the Silver Surfer. There will, however, be a few passing references to events and characters from the comics._  
_Disclaimer: The Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom belong to Marvel Comics. We, the authors of this fanfiction, own only the original character, Jasmine/Cynthia Fortunova, and a few minor characters that we create, and we make no profit from the posting of this multi-chapter story. We write it simply for our own amusement, as well as, we hope, yours._

_Victor von Doom was an intelligent man. Did you really think he wouldn't have a plan?_

**Prologue**

"Victor, I owe you my life." With those six words, my fate was sealed.

Had I known then what was to come, I don't know that I would have changed anything. Maybe this was how my life was always meant to play out. If even one choice had gone the other way, if one step were timed differently, I might be somewhere else now. And I can't imagine that somewhere else being any better than here. This is where I belong.

But, to understand how I got here, you have to know where I started.

Back in Latveria, there is a forest. As a young girl, I used to walk past it, skirting the edges of the darkness.

Even though I'd heard the stories of the evils that dwelled therein, I was never afraid. One day, I would learn how foolish I was not to be more cautious.

I don't remember much of the attack; I'm sure Victor could tell you more, if he were so inclined. All I can recall is a sudden pain, a struggle, then waking up to a gentle hand caressing my forehead with a cool cloth.

I had been in and out of consciousness for four days.

Once I was truly awake and coherent again, much of my memory was gone. I knew my name was Jasmine and that I enjoyed my afternoon walks past the forest. My parents were dead and -

And that was the extent of what I knew of my life. To this day, what my life was and who I had been before Victor von Doom rescued me from the wolves is cloudy, hazy, buried in a fog.

After that, I never wanted for anything. I attended the best schools, had the finest tutors, and anything I wanted or needed was at my disposal.

When Victor set about creating his empire, he gave me control of the trust fund he'd set up for me all those years ago. I went to finishing school and then to university.

He decided I was ready to take my place at his side, and he began to teach me everything he knew.

Yes, he told me of his plans for the so-called Fantastic Four. It wasn't personal, of course. It was all just business.

Because of Reed Richards' miscalculations, Victor was in danger of losing Von Doom Industries. Though the board wanted me to side with them - they audaciously offered me more shares as well as a prominent seat - I refused to betray the man who had saved my life.

After all, Victor von Doom made me the woman I am today.

_Next, meeting Johnny Storm_


	2. Like the Middle of Pleasure

"Come on, I feel like I've been talking about myself all night! At least tell me where you're originally from. Obviously not American, judging from the accent," Johnny Storm noted.

I tilted my head in acknowledgement. "No, I lived all over Europe growing up. My guardian wanted me to attend all the best schools he could afford."

"Your guardian?"

"M-my parents died when I was very young; I barely remember them. He - my guardian - is the only family I've ever known."

"Oh, I . . . I'm sorry."

An uneasy silence settled between us. He had grown up with only his sister to look out for him, and he'd told me it had been a struggle for them. I sipped my martini, then glanced around the club. This was a far cry from the tea rooms I'd frequented for years.

Johnny rested his hand on mine. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

We left the club and went for a walk in the park.

"All over Europe, huh?"

I giggled at his tone. "Yes. Geneva, Paris, Vienna . . . but Zhokarna is home."

"Choke Arna? Am I saying that right?"

I gritted my teeth at his mangling of the name of my hometown. "Zhokarna," I repeated more slowly. "It starts with a sound like the middle of _pleasure_."

He stopped, turned to face me, and tried again. "Show . . . car . . . nah . . . Better?"

He was making an effort, I gave him that. I couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. "Close enough."

His shoulders shook briefly as he chuckled. It was a pleasant sound. "So where is this Showcarna?"

We continued on our stroll.

"Eastern Europe," I began. "Nestled in the Carpathian Mountains, there is a small kingdom called Latveria."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. "Latveria?"

"Yes." I watched his face carefully. "We are not very well known, but-"

"Oh, I know it. I mean, I know _of_ it. Victor von Doom was from Latveria."

I averted my eyes and turned. I could not let him see the pain in my eyes.

Johnny rested his hands on my shoulders. "I take it you know of our . . . encounter?"

_Encounter?_ Is that what he called it? Four against one sounded like an ambush to me. My voice failed me, so I only nodded. "I - I -" I croaked. "I should, uh . . . I should be getting home. I hadn't realised how late it was getting."

I heard him inhale sharply behind me. "Sure. I'll walk you home."

"Y-you needn't trouble yourself." I turned to face him again with a smile. "I can take a cab."

"It's no trouble, really. I want to."

I bit my lip and considered his offer.

"Besides," he continued. "I'd never forgive myself if I didn't see you safely home, Cynthia."

I sighed and relented. "All right. My flat's not that far from here."

"What's Zhokarna like?" he asked softly after a moment.

"It's a beautiful little village near the capital. The river Kline is to the south and there is a forest to the west. When the weather turns cold, we have a festival." A wistful sigh escaped my lips.

"That sounds wonderful. Sounds like the kind of place I'd like to visit someday."

I hummed in acknowledgement.

"Miss Fortunova," the doorman, Robert, tipped his hat when we reached my building.

"Hello, Robert. It's a lovely night tonight, isn't it?" I noted as I gazed up at the waxing moon.

"Certainly is. And a package arrived for you about an hour ago."

"Oh? Oh, right! I was waiting for something from back home. Thank you, Robert."

It seemed Johnny felt the need to see me all the way to my door, and I wouldn't be able to dissuade him if I tried. When Robert rolled the rather large box out from behind the front desk, Johnny quickly commandeered it. "Thanks, Robert, I've got it from here."

Robert cleared his throat uncomfortably and met my eyes. I merely shrugged and bid him good night. Since Victor's apparent death the week before, he'd grown even more protective of me, and I'm still grateful to him for that.

I couldn't think of anything to say on the ride up to my floor, but, it seemed, neither could Johnny.

When we reached my door, though, he had found his voice. "Listen, Cynthia, I'd love to see you again. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

I waited until we were inside my flat to answer. "I have a, uh, a meeting tomorrow afternoon. They always run late."

"Oh." He cast his eyes downward. "Okay."

"Maybe we could meet for lunch before that?" He really was rather cute, and I didn't want him to think I didn't want to see him again.

"Great! I'll pick you up here at noon." He gave me a peck on the cheek and headed off.

"Well, this should be interesting," I murmured once I was alone.

_Next time, in The Edge of Darkness . . . opening that package from Latveria . . ._


	3. I Want You to Know Who I Am

_Don't get too excited over the speed of this update; it actually took us a couple of years to get these first few chapters written. I hope it won't be too long before the next one's ready. Tickled you're enjoying it, dearies! ~Calixa_

The package, as I expected, contained several items from Latveria: a bottle of water from the river Kline, a small statue fashioned by a master craftsman in Zhokarna, a box of candies that are only made in Latveria (something about the climate and local ingredients makes it impossible to replicate the recipe elsewhere), and, of course, some papers Victor had had drawn up just a few months before.

When Reed Richards had begun sniffing around for investors to fund his research into that cosmic cloud, Victor had made sure he would be the one to reap the benefits of the endeavour.

Unfortunately, Mr Richards' miscalculation resulted in Victor very nearly being ousted from the company he himself had built. Did those silly directors really think he'd stand for that?

Those papers I held in my hands outlined what I was to do in the event of Victor's absence. I still had three days to begin to implement those plans before I returned to Latveria.

Sometimes I wonder how it was that he could think of everything, how he could foresee the outcomes of so many possibilities . . .

I suppose things worked out for the best, after all.

The following day, Johnny arrived promptly at noon, just as he'd promised. We walked to a diner a few blocks away. Having my driver take us there might have been uncomfortable for him, I thought.

Once our cheeseburgers arrived, I said what I'd been avoiding mentioning to him. "Johnny, I have a confession to make."

"This sounds serious," he remarked with a glint in his eye.

"It is. Or I think it is. I told you my guardian rescued me from an attack when I was a little girl." He nodded. "What I haven't told you . . ." I took a sip of soda. "It was Victor," I informed him, my voice barely a whisper.

He leaned forward. "Come again?"

"The man who saved me all those years ago," I repeated, my voice getting stronger. "The man who made sure I always had all I needed . . . is Victor von Doom. _Was_, rather," I added glumly before taking a small bite of my burger.

Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh, my - I don't know what to say. He was - I mean - It's -"

"John." I shook my head. "You don't have to say anything. I just didn't feel right to be out with you when you hadn't any idea - I just wanted you to know who I am."

"Wait, so . . . Victor raised you?"

"N- We didn't even see each other for ten years. As I said, he sent me to the best schools in Europe. He took care of me, yes, but from a distance."

"And no one was ever aware of your connection?"

"It was . . . one of those things no one needed to know. We weren't exactly close. For years, our only contact was monthly letters. Still, he, uh, he didn't want to risk someone using me to get to him."

"Okay," he remarked slowly. "That makes sense. He didn't want to expose you to danger. I can certainly understand that."

I blushed at that.

"With his - With what happened, where do you stand now? Is that what your meeting this afternoon is about?"

"He gave - I got control of my trust fund when I turned eighteen. That was in addition to the money he'd set aside for me to go to university. This is just a formality. Some papers to sign and a few properties to . . . be liquidated."

"Wow, you're pretty much set, huh?"

"Provided I don't spend my money foolishly," I affirmed. I didn't mention the investments Victor had made for me or the estates in Europe, Asia, and South America.

He raised his eyebrows. "I have to admit I find it hard to believe that Victor von Doom could care so much about anyone besides himself."

"You might not believe this, either, but all I have are fond memories of the man."

"I get that, okay?" he stated softly. "Considering what _I_ went through with him -"

I placed my palms on the table. "Maybe I should never have brought it up. Your hatred of him - of the only family I've ever known . . . Let me tell you something about Victor von Doom. He took in an orphan no one else wanted and made sure she survived when everyone else said she wouldn't. He made sure she had a good life, the best he could give. He gave me everything. This - this heartless villain you speak of? The one you you fought? I never met him." I tossed my napkin onto the table and rose. "Maybe this whole thing was a mistake," I murmured. "I have that meeting to get to. Goodbye, Johnny."

As I walked out of the diner, a part of me hoped he'd come after me, but an even greater part dreaded that he would.

_Next, a trip home_


	4. A Spark of Destiny

_A/N: Okay, dearies, I've decided to sit myself down and write this. Sorry about the wait. And thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites! ~ Calixa_

Three days after that lunch with Johnny, I was on my way back home, back to Latveria. I would arrive just in time to prepare everything for Victor. After what Leonard had told me, I knew he was still in there, still alive but trapped by that metallic exoskeleton.

I could only hope that the chamber I'd had constructed would function properly. Transporting it presented no problem; neither did setting it up in the castle.

But there was only one to make sure it worked.

"Are you sure about this?" Leonard was always so cautious.

"We could always try this with a plant first," I offered. "But exposing myself to those rays is really the only way we'll know the effect it will have on Victor."

"I just - I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt by this. Or worse."

"Funny. Victor said the same thing two weeks ago."

"Ah. But he's a brilliant - He knew what he was doing," he protested.

"And so do you. I have shown you everything Victor showed me, and now we . . . will have a practice run with that flower."

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the level of trust I displayed. "Yes, of course." He crossed the room to retrieve the pot I'd indicated and set it inside the chamber.

"All right, Leonard." I went over it once again. "This indicates the power levels; they must remain at ninety-five percent or higher. If they go much lower than that, the effects . . ." I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves. Though I'd been through this once before, it was different now. This time, Victor wasn't there to . . . It occurred to me that this was the first time he wasn't there for me. All my life, he had been there to guide me, to comfort me. I turned to Leonard. "When the crate gets here, I want to do this as quickly as possible. So I _have_ to test it." I swallowed my trepidation; this was no time for doubts or second guesses. "Start the machine."

He was so focussed on the displays that he didn't notice me move away towards the generator. Before I could change my mind, I lifted the cover. An array of spectacular colours swirled and coalesced in front of me. A spark of energy arced towards me; all I had to do was reach in and embrace my destiny.

I thrust my hand in and let the cosmic radiation envelop me. My skin tingled in a way I'd felt only once before.

"The power levels are staying steady at ninety-seven percent!" Leonard called out over the hum of the machines. "Mutations . . . but the cells all seem to be intact!"

I lowered the cover. Oh, the power I felt at that moment was intoxicating. Every part of me vibrated with energy. "That was simple enough, wasn't it, Leonard?" I murmured.

He shot me a relieved smile. "What are you doing over there?"

"I was monitoring the generator. As I told you, everything has to be ready for Victor's arrival."

"How do you . . . He's encased in metal," he stated, confused yet curious.

"His skin . . . What his doctor found was that it's . . . an organic type of metal. It has hardened. We could free him from it."

He still looked uncertain.

"Leonard, I'm doing this with or without you. You don't have long to decide where you stand."

The clock on the mantle chimed. Noon. There were only two hours before I had to be at the docks to meet the ship.

"I am going to prepare the bedroom. Don't make your choice hastily, Leonard; it will affect the rest of your life."

"I made my choice a long time ago," he stated softly. "And I made a promise, too, that if anything happened to Victor, I'd look out for you. I intend to fulfil that promise."

I nodded. "Thank you, Leonard. I appreciate that."

It took us less than an hour to finish the rest of what we needed to do, then we were off to the port authority. It turned out the ship was a bit early, and we were able to set off ahead of schedule.

At the time, I'd thought it boded well.


	5. Blink

_There's a little Latverian spoken in this chapter. Okay, it's Hungarian that's been tweaked a tiny bit._

At the time, I'd thought it boded well.

We retrieved the crate and had our people take Victor home. While Leonard saw to it that the lorry was secure, I asked the captain if anything unusual had happened on the journey. He assured me that there hadn't, apart from a few glitches with some electrical equipment.

I bit my lip to avoid smiling at that comment.

Once we were home. I directed the crate to be placed in the laboratory. I opened it and gasped.

"A kamrabana halyere," I murmured to the workers. _Place him in the chamber._

I have a very good staff; they don't question the nature of my experiments. They simply do as they are told with great efficiency. I lifted a hand to caress the metallic cheek of the man who'd raised me.

A humming coursed through my head, making me dizzy. Leonard caught me before I completely lost my balance.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. He really does worry too much.

My mouth had gone dry. "I'm not sure," I rasped. I craned my neck to see the workers staring at their feet and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Nekunk," I said flatly. They shuffled off without a word.

"Start the generator, Leonard. I need to check on something."

I stepped into the chamber and looked Victor over. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. "Leonard?"

"Jasmine?" he called back. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Nem tettem semmit," I muttered. I turned my head back towards Victor. Were his eyes moving? "Sikerult?" Could he have summoned some sort of telekinetic ability out of his ability to control electrical currents? I reached up to touch his face again. There it was, the humming, only this time, it increased to a roar. Images flashed through my mind, disorienting me, but I understood.

"Start the machine, Leonard."

"Wh- With you in it?!"

"Ezt!"

"B-but you don't know what it might do to you!"

_Nothing is ever learned by being too cautious._

"It's the only way, Leonard," I informed him softly. "Do as I ask. Please."

The chamber hummed with energy, vibrated around us, and enveloped us in a miasma of cosmic colours. I focussed my thoughts on maintaining the energy levels. My hands ventured up his chest, along his shoulders, to his face.

Everything swelled and grew intolerably brighter.

The next thing I knew, I was being awakened by a gentle hand caressing my forehead with a cool cloth.

It hurt even to blink or to attempt to whisper.

The brightness of the late afternoon sun streaming through the window was too much; I shut my eyes against it.

Voices spoke in gentle, soothing tones near me, but I couldn't make out what they said. Perhaps the haze of unconsciousness still hung heavy on my head.

Whatever had happened to me in that chamber, I feared there was more still to come.


End file.
